


Caffeine Addict

by cairowren



Series: Kylux drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairowren/pseuds/cairowren





	Caffeine Addict

"Uhh, you sure you're alright?"

 

"..mmMM?" Kylo's expressed tiredly. His eyes were red rimmed after staring at his laptop screen for almost 24 hours now.

 

"Because you just poured red bull in your coffee. I know you Americans have some weird cuisine but something tells me this isn't typical."

 

Hux came up behind his boyfriend as he was tiredly trying to a finish a term paper that he heavily procrastinated on.

 

"Take a break," Hux said as he wrap his arms around him.

 

"Hu-"

 

"Ssh. It's alright. I'll edit it for you while you sleep" Hux murmured his Kylo's hair. "But no more coffee."

 

 


End file.
